A & O High school story: The New (normal) Neighbors
by Jade Shak
Summary: A & O High school story: Humphrey along with his brother and mother, have just moved into town. Humphrey mingles with his neighbors and soon comes to like one of them more than just friends. However, when it turns out she likes him too, he starts to have recurring visions about his past. His past isn't fun, or normal.
1. New Neighbors

Chapter 1: New Neighbors

 **Kate's POV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock blaring. I reached my hand over to shut it off while yawning in the process. I sat up in my bed, opened my eyes, and stretched my arms. Even though today is Monday I'm happy to go to school. I thought to myself, "Boy, am I crazy to want to go to school." I checked my phone to see what time it was. It said it was 7:10 a.m. Just enough time for me to get ready. I hopped out of bed still dressed in my purple underwear and headed for my dresser. I looked through it a couple of times until I selected an outfit that seemed to fit my mood. I choose a bright yellow top with blue jeans along with the regulars, socks and underwear. After I choose my clothes I went to the bathroom to go and take a shower.

The water was warm like it always was. Once I was done with my shower I did my hair and everything else that I normally do in the mornings for school. When I was all dressed and ready I moved back to my bedroom. While I was walking I felt my pocket buzz. I reached into my to retrieve my phone and read what was on it. It was a message from Garth. It read: "Good morning babe how was your night?"

Text conversation between Kate(K) and (G)Garth

K: My night was great how was yours?

G:It was fine except it would've been better with you :)

K: That's sweet Garth but if my mother found out

G: I was just kidding or was I

K: Anyway, are you ready for school

G: Yeah, I am, you?

K: You bet. I'm more ready than I ever have been

G: Who would've thought that Kate, my girlfriend, would love to go school on a Monday

K: You know I only go because of you

G: Thanks, your the same reason I go to school as well

K: Well we better get going for school, it's 7:50

G: Yeah, your right, see you at school xx

K: See you xx

End conversation

I turned off the screen to my phone. I sat on my bed with a smile on my face and a warmth in my heart. It was nice to feel loved by someone who isn't a relative. I soon emerged from my deep thinking and got out of bed to walk downstairs to get a ride to school. As I was walking down the stairs I couldn't help but overhear an exchange between my parents. "Did you hear about our new neighbors next door?" Winston asked. "No." Eve replied "When did they move in?" Dad cleared his throat and pointed towards me. "Oh, hello my darling child, what brings you down here?" Mom inquired while getting me some buttered toast. "Mom." I flat out said. "It's Monday, you know, school." She gasped and my dad just laughed. "I'm getting old." I heard my mom whisper to herself. "Right you are." My dad responded laughing through the whole thing. Mom just looked at him and gave him her genuine what was that evil eye. Dad just cleared his throat again and looked at me to ask if I had heard about our new neighbors next door. I replied 'no' even though I had heard him say it to mom.

"Well you're in luck Kate." "And why is that?" I had a questioning expression on my face, as my dad had a goofy grin. "Because one of them is a boy, your age and in your class." "And why does this involve me?" I had a feeling I wasn't going to like the answer. "Because, now you can have a boyfriend right next door." I was right and I was mad. "Dad! I already have a boyfriend!" "I know but…" He paused and I knew what he was going to say. Dad didn't like Garth because he didn't always treat everybody with respect. Before dad had a chance to continue mom butted in saying. "Here's your toast, you better hurry to catch the bus as well.

"Uhhhh. The bus!" I exclaimed as I grabbed the toast from moms hand and sprinting towards the door. While I was running out the door I finished my toast in record time. And not a second too soon, as the bus just pulled up as I finished. I slowed my pace down and started to walk towards the busses open doors. When I walked up the steps I heard a couple of my friends shout 'hey Kate.' Unfortunately, all the seats that my friends were in were occupied. So, I took a seat in the closest one to me. As I sat down I remembered a chat I had with my parents earlier this school year. _"No, you may not ride with Garth to school!" Dad shouted in fury. "But dad." I said starting to cry. "No buts, this will never happen in the future. Understand me young lady!" I shook my head slowly without making eye contact._ Good memories, I thought. I was snapped out of my thinking when someone said something beside me.

"Hi." I turned around to investigate who said it to me, because I didn't recognize the voice. Once I caught a glimpse of the person my heart melted and I gasped. Beside me was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. "Are you ok?" He asked me. "Did I scare you?" I laughed nervously and replied. "No, not in particular. It's just, your face scared me." I clapped my hand over my mouth. Did I just say that? He looked at me with a goofy grin that just brightened my day. "I didn't know I was scary. Maybe I should be deadpool." I chuckled at his rebuttal, he didn't seem to be insulted.

"Let's just put what I said behind us and start over. Hi, I'm Kate." I said reaching out for him to shake my hand. He accepted my hand shake and countered back. "Nice to meet you Kate, I'm Humphrey. I just moved in right next to your place." "How did you know that?" "I got picked up one house before you." I mentally slapped myself, of course he's my new neighbor. "So you're my new neighbor." He looked me directly in the eyes. His eyes were so hypnotizing, their icy blue was different than anyone else's. "Well I have to say I couldn't have moved to a better place in all the world." "And why's that?" He looked down for a moment and then looked back up at me with a bright smile on his face. His smile could change anyone's day, even those who had just lost someone. "Isn't it obvious?" I shook my head 'no' at him. I wonder what he was going to say next because the suspense was killing me slowly. "I get to live right next to the most beautiful girl in the world." I felt like I could faint. I was about to reply to his nice comment when my phone buzzed in my pocket. I instinctively went to grab it but I stopped myself short. I thought about what I should do.

I than did something that I normally never do. I ignored my phone completely. Humphrey was staring at me in a way that would've made other girls unhappy and mad. However, I'm no ordinary girl, and I didn't mind him checking me out. When I finally did look back to Humphrey he blushed madly and turned towards the window. "What's wrong?" I asked in a inquizitive voice. "A girl like you shouldn't be sitting next to a guy like me." He said turning away from the window and facing the floor. "What do you mean Humphrey?" I quizzed putting my hand on his quad muscles. My they felt really nice and firm. "Well, you're all nice, stunning, and cool. I'm none of those." He just knew how to make my day didn't he. "Humphrey, are you implying you aren't any of those things?" "No I'm saying it." "Humphrey you're nice, charming, and above all you are as cute." I stopped talking, letting it hang on the word cute. I could practically feel the fire on my face. He just sat there and stared at me in utter disbelief at what I said. He was either shocked out of surprize or out of disgust. It killed me when he didn't respond or look back at me the whole way to school.

 **:That's the end of this chapter, I wonder what Humphrey is thinking, and I wonder how Kate is feeling right now. Anyways; live, laugh, and learn a little more each day. Jade out.**


	2. First Day, First Impressions

**Good news! I'm going to Philadelphia for a week. I may not be able to type or update than, but my family is driving and it takes close to ten hours to get there. So, that means that I have about twenty hours to do three things. Sleep, read, and type. I will more likely be typing because O have a lot of ideas for Perfect and my new Star Wars commandos series. If you guys want me to update the Star Wars one I will, but I won't update it as often as the others. Anyways enjoy!**

Chapter 2: First Day, First Impressions

 **Humphrey's POV**

I walked into the school as quick as I could. "Wow!" I exclaimed as I looked up at the ceiling. It was huge compared to my old high school. I wonder what else is new or different here. My thoughts were interrupted by when a girl walked up to me. "Hi, my names Julie and I'm here to give you a tour of our amazing school." It sounded like it was rehearsed but who could blame her she probably had to do this. "Hi, my names…" "Humphrey, isn't it?" I nodded in disbelief at how she could know my name. "At least that's what it says on the paper. I chuckled to myself at my stupidity. "Shall we go and explore your new school?" She asked and I replied. "After you my lady." She just smiled and said. "Only if you insist." And then she started to show me the school all the while telling me information that I hoped I didn't need to remember.

"And are final destination is the science labs." Julie said as I let out a sigh of relief that this "tour" was over. "I didn't really remember any of it." I told her quite embarrassed by myself. "Didn't expect you to considering it's your first day here. But.." Before she could finish her sentence she turned to rummage through her bag that was on her shoulder. Then she pulled out a piece of paper and proceeded to hand it to me. "This map should help you for today and on." I looked down at it. It had a key, it was color coded and everything. "Cool." I proclaimed, but when I turned my attention back to her she was already ten meters away. "Sorry!" She yelled walking away at a brisk pace. I shook my head in disbelief. 'Now.' I thought. 'Where is my homeroom.' I stared at the map heading to my destination, every now and again glancing up so as to not hit anybody.

When I arrived at a doorway I looked at the door to check the name. "Mr. Thompson" It read. This is my homeroom, the first class of the day. I walked in and braced myself for whatever is going to happen next. When I entered it smelled like oranges and felt like an ice box. I ambled over to the teachers desk. He didn't seem to notice me so I coughed. He looked up at me and lowered his glasses. "Welcome son." He said to me standing up, although it sounded like a yell. "Your seat is right over there, by Kate Davis." I cleared my throat and asked. "Pardon?" Instead of telling me he walked right over next to Kate. No more needed to be said after that. I shuffled across the room up to Kate and sat down next to her. "Good then." Mr. Thompson said clapping his hands together. "Now back to work, all of you." No one seemed to be paying attention to him so they continued on talking or catching up on homework. I turned around to see Kate smiling at me.

"Yes." I asked her. She seemed to have been in thought about something. Kate blinked a couple of times. "Did you say something?" I gazed at her with my signature goofy grin and replied. "Yes." She waited for me to continue on, but she did ask if I said something. "What did you say a second ago?" I simply replied yes again. She frowned at me and knit her eyebrows. "No before that." "Yes." She just facepalmed and looked up. "Whatcha doin?" I requested looking up at the ceiling with her. "I-I-I don't really know." God she is so hot when so does that. "Anyway, what did you want?" I quizzed her. "I wanted to say it's a small world…" Then right after she said 'it's a small world' I heard someone say 'after all.' Kate got angry and turned around. "Shut up Jerry." I picked up some giggling after that. "Continue." I said motioning her on. "Like I said, I wanted to say it's a small world that we would be sat next to each other." I nodded, but what she didn't know was that this was the only time I was going to sit next to her. I was kinda disappointed that we probably wouldn't see each other any other time during the day. "This also means that we have just about the same classes together." I perked up when she said that. "Really, how would you know that?" "Ok 1, I've been to this school before. 2, I am kinda guessing. And 3, Mr. Thompson only sets people together if they have the most amount of classed with each other." "Huh, who would've thought."

The rest of homeroom went by fast with Kate and I talking. Soon it was time to move on to my next class, Canadian history. Also, Kate was right we did have most of our classes together. All the classes were boring and uneventful, that is until Kate and I got to trig. The trig teacher, Mrs. Harris, gave us a review packet of Algebra 1 stuff because she was feeling under the weather. We were allowed to work with partners but only at our table. Kate and I didn't really jump at the chance to work with each other. Since it both seemed we wanted to get this done as quickly as possible. We were both cruising along fine (since it is Algebra 1) until Kate dropped her pencil and put her head in her hands. "What's wrong, do you need any help?" I asked, but I was really serious I was only joking. She took her head out of her hands and turned to face me. "Would you, that would be a big help." "What the heck." I scooted my chair closer to hers but not too close, to examine the problem. The problem read (3x+5)(8x-7). I looked up to her with a smug grin. "You don't know how to do a foil?" I asked chuckling to myself. "Is it bad?" She asked back. "I'm no doctor, but yes."

I soon explained to her how to do the problem. "Ohhhh, so you just distribute the whole thing." I smiled at her, she does catch on fast. "Yes, congrats you passed Algebra 1." "Yay!" She yelled but not too loudly. "What do I win?" "Me." I scared even myself there. I hope that she would get that it's just a joke. "That's an amazing reward." She said seductively. Good, she understood it was a joke. We continued on the rest of class helping one another. We got it done with seconds to spare because as we just finished turning it in the bell rang for next class. "What is next class?" I questioned to Kate as we both were walking back to grab our stuff. She answered plainly. "Lunch."

 **Skip to Humphrey just finding a spot to sit down with his meal.**

Here seems like a nice and quiet spot to sit and eat. Once I was comfortable in my seat I took in the room. The cafeteria was huge, probably bigger than my house. While I was taking in the room I couldn't help to notice Kate sitting, back towards me talking to her friends. You know the best part about these chairs are that they are see through. It gave me a perfect view of her ass. She she looks stupendous in that outfit. Next Kate stood up to pick something up and she bent over. I almost fell backwards out of my chair. "Holly mother of god." I whispered. She needs to be more careful with that thing. That could kill a man. Soon my moment was interrupted when I saw my brother, Harold, come over to sit next to me. Wait, what was I just doing? The last 30-35 seconds or so were completely blank. The only thing I could remember was that it was one of the best times of my life.

"Hey Humphrey." Harold said. "I didn't think to see you in today." I told him wiping my mouth of pizza sauce. "What you think I would miss out on the first day of school on a place like this?" He stated, cherishing the size of the cafeteria as he behold the room. "I kinda did." "Well I didn't so get over it." We continued to banter for a while. Until we can't to a topic that my brother wanted to get a deliberate answer. "Humphrey." Harold asked me. "Can I ask you a serious question?" He was smiling before, now it was replaced by a discontent face. I couldn't help but do the exact same thing. "Sure, what's on your mind?" "I wanted to get your opinion on on whether or not I should join the football and wrestling teams." I knew why he would ask me this and I wanted to contemplate my options. "Can I get back to you on that? I questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Of course." We bother turned to our placid faces and continued to banter. Both Harold and I "kept the ball rolling" ,so to say. Just before the bell rang for us to leave lunch and proceed on with school, both of us said our respective goodbyes and went our separate ways.

While I was at my locker getting my stuff for my next classes, someone came up and slammed the locker in my face. I was stunned for a second of the sudden change of events. When I came to my composer I saw a large figure looming over me. "Who are you?" I asked, a hint of fear detectable in my voice. The figure simply answered. "Kate's boyfriend." "What?!" I yelled shocked to hear this news. 'Damn I'm losing it again.' I thought to myself. 'Why did I care so much anyway?' "Kate's boyfriend." The stranger said but this time a bit louder. "Look I'm going to warn you, stay away from Kate." The character said putting a strong grip on my right shoulder. "Or what?" I stupidly questioned, I mentally slapped myself. "Or you aren't going to like me." He replied applying more pressure on my shoulder so it hurt a little. "And if I don't like you already?" I didn't. "I'm getting tired of this conversation." "Good I hated this meeting between us." I said walking away, but just before, he grabbed me again by the shoulder. Except now he had an iron grip. "Wrong answer." He stated letting go of my shoulder and squaring up for a fight. For the first time today I hadn't noticed the crowd gathering around us. I heard some of the crowd yell my assailants name.

"Go Garth. Beat his ass Garth" Some cheered. 'His name was Garth than. It doesn't matter what his name is.' I told myself. 'Don't fight this bully.' Like I almost always did, I listened to my better side. When I started to back away from the fight Garth and some of the crowd weren't so happy about this. They started to yell insults at me. "Pussy. Stand and fight like a man." They all said. 'More like fight like a child.' They pressed on their verbal assault, but it was as if I was immune to it. Except when they found the one thing that could faze me enough to stop. "Did your dad not teach you to fight?" They mocked. I took a deep breath and ignored them, but just before I could leave they made the situation worse. "I guess your dad did teach you something." Garth told his friends, a devilish grin appear on his face. "And what was that?" I heard another quiz. All of them were talking awfully loud. "His dad must have been a pussy to." Garth yelled really booming. I could feel my blood boil and when I turned around to go face Garth and… I didn't really care about his friends now. "Want to run that by me again?" "Yeah. Your dad is a pussy just like you. He must have also been a homosexual." 'How does that even relate. Oh it doesn't matter. I wanted to punch him that smug face of his, but I knew that he was wanting me to do so. So, I didn't give him the satisfaction.

I couldn't say the same about my brother though. Right when I was about to hike out of here to my next class I saw a blur smack Garth against his locker. 'O no!' I practically yelled in my head. "Piece. Of. Shit." Harold said between punches. "You're going to regret ever even thinking it!" My brother screamed, hitting his midsection in the process. Garth was big and strong, but my brother was bigger and definitely stronger. I ran over to try and break up the fight. While I was pulling my brother off Garth I observed the assistant principal, running his way over to us. "What is going on here!" She shouted. She was small but she was scary, and my brother realized this. Harold had ended his attack early. "You see…" Harold tried to explain. The assistant put her hand up to stop him and said. "No need. Both of you in my office, now!" She bellowed pointing to Garth and Harold. Neither of them argued and hung their heads as they hurried to follow the assistant. Although I did see that Garth was clenching his stomach. 'He must of got him good.' I thought back to my brother pummeling Garth. I shook off the thought and headed towards class.

When I arrived at Mrs. Kay's classroom everyone was whispering back and forth. Even though there was plenty of times til the bell chimed signaling class to start. I walked over to my respective seat next to Kate. "Man I missed her." "What?" Kate asked turning to face me. "Did I say something?" She just nodded while I cursed at my incompetence. "Any way." I coughed nervously. "What's up?" She looked at her desk looking worried. "Garth got beat up just now." "Wow. News travels fast" I stated. "What happened? Were you there? How is he?" She had so many questions. All of which I didn't want to answer. But, like earlier, my better side won and I gave in. I soon told her what she wanted to hear, almost perfectly how, when, where, and why it all happened. Kate listened through the whole story, she never interrupted, except for her gasp at the part where I described my brother kicking Garth's ass. When I finished Kate put her head on her desk and whispered. "This is all my fault." I wondered at what she meant. "How is it your fault?" She raised her head back up to reveal some tears. "I was the one who told him about you." "So." I replied, how was this her fault. "You didn't lead him on to suspicion." She laughed at that but refused eye contact, she was hiding something. But I wasn't going to find out now, because the bell had rung and Mrs. Kay started what I would soon find out, her "routine."

 **Skip to end of day, seconds before the final bell rings.**

I was counting down the seconds left in my head. 'Three, two, one.' Dingggg. I jumped out of my seat and headed for my locker, hopefully there wouldn't be an unexpected visitor. I was wrong. When I got close enough to see, I saw someone standing at my locker, back turned towards me. I got worried that it was Garth or one of his buddies, but was relieved to find my brother standing there waiting for me. "Harold?" I asked, I was confused why he would be here. "Yo, what's up?" He countered with a question. "What's up is you. Why are you at my locker?" 'He better not' "To talk to you." 'Dang, he did.' "Get to the point." I finally said. I didn't want to play any games now. Surprisingly he got straight to the point. "Mom picking us up." "Thanks for telling me." "Ok, I have to go get my stuff now." He said hustling off while waving to me. I turned my attention to my locker, inserted the combination (33-01-27), opened it and grabbed my things I needed for home. After I was satisfied that I grabbed everything I needed, I marched straight to the double doors, and left the building. My next objective would be to find my mom's car. I scanned the parking lot until I rested my eyes on a 2003 Honda CRV. It was an old car but it had decent pick up and was quieter than a forest after a gunshot was fired. I ran over to the car, looked in the window, and then knocked on the door. My mom unlocked the door and I got in the passenger side of the vehicle.

"So how was your first day sweetheart." Mom asked in a sweet and caring voice. Her voice was always soothing. "It was different." I replied simply. "How so?" She quizzed. I smiled and looked at her responding with. "You may want to wait for Harold to get here." Her face turned into concern and then flat out sad. "Damn." I heard her whisper quietly, probably hoping that I didn't hear her. We waited a little in silence until Harold arrived which gave me time to think to my self. 'I acted different today and felt different than I normally do. I wonder why I've been different?' My self conversation ended as Harold opened the door and sat down on the back seat. Mom and I exchanged a glance as we both turned around to stare at Harold. "What?" He asked uncomfortably. "You know why." I told him, winking. He got the 'oh god' face as he prepared to get scolded. My mother and Harold talked for a bit about the events today. I didn't want to hear it a second time so, I settled in for a nap.

 **Home**

I felt someone gently nudge me. "Humphrey honey, wake up we're home." I sat up straight, yawned, and stretched. I looked over to see my mom in the driver's seat of her car. "I'm up now." I said through a yawn. Mom rubbed my arm and then opened her door and left to head inside. I decided to follow suit. I exited the car and walked inside my house. It was nothing special to look at, but it was my new home. A new home that I greatly enjoyed, mostly because of location. I headed upstairs to my room to properly examine and set up. Even though we moved into the house three days ago, I haven't arranged my furniture and decorations. Every step I took going up the stairs made a creak. 'Great.' I thought 'Annoying stairs.' When I got to the landing at the top I immediately faced right and walked straight into my room. My room is right next to the stairs. I don't think that's too safe, but as long as I'm careful.

As I entered my room I smelled pine wood and a hint of motor oil. I also remembered something, "An empty room is a new opportunity." I started to lay out what my room should look like in my head. And as I did I noticed the boxes and wrapped furniture in the corner of the room. "Let's get started." I said cracking my fingers.

 **A couple of hours later.**

I sat on my bed and admired my work. My room was now complete. The keyboard set up against my right wall facing the door, my bed was up against the wall opposite the door, above it was a window. I had various decorations hanging and sitting throughout the room. All of which showed my hobbies. There are inspirational posters as well as athletic posters. Assorted trophies and other rift rad lay about the room. I soon lay in my bed wondering what to do for the day. A solution soon presented itself. "Boys." Mom called from downstairs. "Come down here please. I need to talk to both of you." 'That doesn't sound good.' I thought. I ran out of my room, scurried down the stairs, and sat on the sofa in the living room. I didn't want to be late. Harold soon followed, hurrying at the exact same way I did. We both sat on the sofa wondering why we were both called. Mom soon came into the room and sat down opposite us. She crossed her legs mimicking a therapist. An awkward silence fell upon us, as both Harold and I sat, waiting for our mother to do or say something.

My brother soon broke the silence. "Are we in trouble?" I face palmed myself and shook my head whispering to Harold. "Never ask that question to her." Harold just turned to me with an 'sorry' face. But, miraculously she said something entirely different. "I wanted to inform you that we are going to the Davis's for dinner tomorrow and I wanted to know if you'd be ok with it." "Hell yeah." I yelled, unable to contain my excitement. "I'm in too." My brother so boringly said. "I'm glad at least one of you is excited about this." Mom commented, walking into the kitchen. "Do you want anything?" "No thanks, I'm fine." I wasn't really hungry and Harold already ran back upstairs. I looked at my wrist watch. I said 7:43. It wasn't late but I found myself getting tired by the minute. So, I shambled back up the stairs and into my room to sleep.

"Humphrey." I woke up hearing someone call my name. "Humphrey it was louder more apparent. I sat up in bed straining to listen. "Humphrey, get up." The voice yelled. "But I am up." I responded, sliding to get out of bed. "Who are you?" I asked once I was standing beside my bed. "Ask me who I was." The voice stated. "Ok. Who were you?" A shiver went up my spine as a ghostly shadow appeared in my door way. "I was you. Or, rather who you were. I'm sure you have many questions. Of which I have answers. Before you say anything, take my hand and I will show you." I was reluctant to take his hand, but I soon gave in to my curiosity. I approached him slowly and took his outstretched hand. Once I made contact the world started to spin violently. I awoke in a room that was filled with gray. However, it wasn't just that objects were gray, the sun shining through the window was gray.

I scanned my surroundings. The place looked oddly familiar, but a distant memory. "This is a distant memory." I turned and saw the spirit hovering to my right. "And yes I can read your mind." Great, a magic man can read my mind, wonderful. "You were wondering what this is, or rather was. This." He said beholding the room. "This is the moment in your life where I was born." He indicated himself when he said 'I.' "Who are you?" I asked once again. He motioned for me to follow him, and I did. We walked into a room where two young ones were playing with their parents idly chatting while observing their young. Without context I would have been baffled by this. With context however, I understood perfectly. The two young-ins were me and my brother, the parents were our parents. I looked over to the spirit who just pointed forward and watch. I did as he instructed. I saw the twins playing with each other, rolling around, jumping, playing my dad had to go take a call, so he left the room. Mom just went into kitchen to prepare. I stared at my younger brother and I having a good time. I couldn't believe how much I had grown. When mom left though and no adult was in the room to watch us. We started to get rough. My brother accidentally kicked me in the head. I didn't react like a normal child at my age would. Instead I retaliated. I hit him square in the jaw. Soon we started to fight and the memories were coming back to me now. I hadn't felt any guilt for hitting my brother, I kinda enjoyed it.

The scene faded away into nothing and the spirit walked, or floated, in front of me surrounded by a sea of black. I gazed back through my memories, seems like it was only yesterday. I was interrupted when the spirit started to speak. "Do you know who I was?" I nodded I knew all too well who this was. But I banished him from me a long time ago. When my father had died I promised to never do wrong in a physical fight again. I swore, but why would he come back now. To show, to teach, or to influence me. It didn't matter whatever the reason I couldn't let him take control of my life again. "Who was I?" He asked once again, the same undertone apparent in his voice. I reluctantly raised my eyes to answer him. I said one simple word, one word that had changed me into something else. "Violence." He smiled and nodded.

 **Hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter should be up shortly. Live, laugh, and learn a little more each day. Jade out.**


	3. Mysteries

****I will be doing a**** ** **lot**** ** **of point of view switching in this chapter. Some of their POVs will be sort and others longer. I felt like it just had to be done. Shit needed to be explained about Harold, Kate, Humphrey, and Garth. They will all be in this chapter. Anyways, enjoy and be sure to comment. I don't care what you do actually. It is your life after all. :)****

 **Chapter 3: An enemy a friend. A brother an enemy. A friend a lover.**

 ** **Harold's POV****

 **** **Nothing but the sound of crickets could be heard this night. I'm glad that is the case because it would be complicated and challenging for me to sneak out. I lay in my bed fully encased by my covers, dressed for my little adventure. Now I was just waiting for the right time to leave. I glanced over at my alarm clock at the side of my bed. It read 11:00 p.m. I sighed, it was a better time than any. I slipped out of bed very silently, opened my window, snuck out of it, and quietly closed it behind me. I was crotched on the roof looking out into the sullen night. The moon was shining with little to no cloud coverage. I admired the beauty of it all. Soon I ran along the edge of the roof and jumped down. Rolling into an almost perfect landing. I had done it enough times to not break anything. I glanced up from my kneeling position, scanning my surroundings as I did so.**

 **My immediate area seemed to be clear of any threats to my hidden in tensions. I set out to do what I wanted to do. While I was running I felt the tears coming and pushed through them as much as I could. I hoped that nobody could hear me as I sprinted down the side of the street.**

 ** **Humphrey's POV****

 **I woke to the sound of a thud. It wasn't a loud thud, but it was clear enough to be a defiant sound. I threw my covers off me and sat up in bed. It appeared to be sometime in the night but not in the morning. I glared out my window to make sure. The moon was up near the top of it's nightly course. I couldn't go to sleep now I had to do something that could occupy me for at least an hour. I turned my head ,followed by my body, to examine my room for anything to do. My eyes rested on three things. My phone on my desk, my running blocks sitting neatly on my shelf above my keyboard, and finally my keyboard. I felt like I was thinking what my priorities were at this moment. I narrowed it down to my keyboard and blocks. I felt like I needed to practice them both. I started to pace back and forth in my room. I realized that I could do both. Blocks don't take that long to set up and practice with. While my keyboard is already set up but does take noticeably longer to practice. So I made up my mind. I grabbed my blocks, headed out my window, and finished landing on my feet in the back yard.**

 **The world was dark except for the bright luminescence of the moon. This wasn't the first time that I had snuck out. It brought back a memory.** ** _I saw a spirit of some kind floating in front of me smiling evilly nodding his head in the process._** **I snapped back to reality hearing the droning chirp of the crickets, it had felt all too real. My blocks were once again apparent in my hands. I Walked over to an open area in my backyard. As I set them down I realized that I couldn't practice doing a proper run out. So, I settled on just practicing my footing. I adjusted them to what I had them last year, I set both my feet on the appropriate spot, and I got into my 'ready' position. I tested this stance over and over until I settled that I needed to move both of the blocks back to pegs. When I had concluded that I could do no more for the night I changed course to go back into my room. Getting out of the window and off the roof was the easy part, now I had to climb up and into the window. I did manage to finish my task of getting back into my room, but at a costly price. While I was climbing up my blocks slipped out of my hand and when I went to grap it. I didn't get out without a puncture in my right ankle.**

 **I was almost too tired to play my keyboard but I wanted to practice. I plugged my headset into the keyboard, sat down, and proceeded my tradition of playing everyday or every other day. I smiled as I played. The music brought back memories, both good and bad. I soon stopped realizing that I had wasted more than enough time. I checked my watch beside my bed to make sure. I could barely make out the time but I believe it says 2:02 a.m. "Shit." I hissed to myself. "I need to go to sleep." I undressed from my clothes except my boxers, climbed into my bed, and drifted off to sleep until sunrise. While I was sleeping a single thought or sentence came to mind.** ** _You will never be with Kate, unless you want to ruin her perfect life._**

 ** **Kate's POV****

 **I was continually drifting in and out of conciseness. Until I heard a thump outside. I got up and moved over to my window facing the (** ** **Insert last name here)**** **household. I stalked when I reached the window while also rubbing my half asleep eyes. When I opened my eyes, I got a mighty fine surprise. Standing in his backyard, was Humphrey. He was doing something with what looked like runners blocks. I found it intriguing what he was doing at this late in the night. I stared out my window watching him as he worked with the blocks. It only seemed like a couple of seconds when Humphrey picked up his blocks and climbed back up into his window. After he was no longer visible I found myself sweating. I also felt a new feeling tingle through my body. I enjoyed the short but interesting feeling. "I wonder how I got this feeling?" I asked myself. Wherever it had come from I knew it had to do with Humphrey. A new topic popped into my head; did I have feelings for Humphrey? "Of course I do." I told myself, "As a friend." But I could feel that there was much more to it than that. I yawned, shaking myself into reality. I went back to bed shortly after wondering: "In what way do I like him?"**

 ** **Garth's POV****

 **I was walking down the street in the dark, alone. I had just got into a fight with my dad about me fighting a new kid at the school. I tried to explain to him what had happened but he wouldn't listen. I sighed, thinking back to those memories. I walked along for maybe another couple of blocks when I saw a built up figure run around a corner just in front of me. My curiosity was at it's apex. I took off as fast as I could to try and catch whoever this was. When I rounded the corner I saw that the person who I was chasing wasn't even more than 50 yards in front of me. I quickly closed the distance and tackled the figure, ending the pursuit. The character cursed a couple of times but didn't struggle. Very cautiously I turned over whoever this wolf was. When I did I was shocked. It was Harold Humphrey's brother. I should be mad at him but he seemed to have been terrified of something and crying a little as well.**

 **"** **Get away from me!" He yelled, yet he still didn't struggle. 'I don't understand what happened to him.' I thought, 'I wonder if he needs help.' I quickly composed myself and responded with. "Do you need any help? You don't seem to be okay." "I don't need any h-help." He sniffled. "Just please leav-leave me alone." I knew something was seriously wrong at this point. Considering he wasn't struggling, he didn't try to hide his tears, and he every now and then mumbled something under his breath. "I know you aren't okay. What do you need help with? I'm here for you." I could still feel my anger surge through my as I said that. "You-you wouldn't understan-understand." He cried. "Why would you want to help me any way after what I did to you?" He wiped his eyes out of his tears and stared into my eyes. His eyes were unlike Humphrey's, they were a darker almost sinister color. "That was in the past. Now you need help. Will you let me help you?" His eyes started to water along with his lower lip, and then he started to cry. While he was crying I got off him and hugged him. He accepted the hug and cried into my shoulder. After awhile of his bawling he quieted back down and spoke.**

 **"** **Thanks. No one else has ever done this for me." I nodded in response, but I had a question in the back of my mind. "Why were you running and crying? And why did you look terrified?" Harold sat up and seemed to think about his answer. "Promise not to tell anyone." He stated rather harshly. "I promise." He was content enough with my answer to continue on. "It all started back when my dad died.** ** _It was only a year ago and I was still considered a child. We had just got back from dad's funeral. I wasn't as sad as Humphrey because he was really close to dad, but I was still in tears. Humphrey and I cried ours eyes out for hours. It came to end when our mom had just come down the stairs. She hadn't said anything since the funeral, and her face was still emotional. I didn't think it was a big deal but Humphrey could see otherwise. He got up from the couch and stopped crying. He walked over and hugged mom. I thought it was only nothing that Humphrey did this._** **But ever since then Humphrey has always been mom's favorite little spoiled brat." He ended his story on an angry note. I got an idea in my mind.**

 **"** **That story was very emotional for you to tell. I'm sorry for everything that happened." I blankly said, meaning the truth through and through. "Thank you for be here for me." He replied hugging me. "If there's anything I can do to repay you let me know." "Actually." I started. "Can I ask you a big favor now?" He motioned for me to go on. I did questioning. "Can you make sure Humphrey stays away from Kate." Harold's emotions changed in an instant from sad to relieved to angry. "What do you have against him?" He asked threateningly. I noticed that his body language became like that of a rock, solid and unmoving. My plan though had already formed deep within my brain. "I thought you said Humphrey was a spoiled brat. Wouldn't you not want him to get what he wants this time." Harold's features returned to a normal state of neutral as he thought about my rebuttal. A couple of times he would lift his to respond, but would sadly lower it back down. It felt like hours before he responded. He coughed to gain my attention. His body was unreadable. "I have decided to…"**

 ** **No one's POV****

 **** **Harold told Garth his answer. It didn't surprise Garth to hear him say what he said. They both ended their meeting and went their separate ways. Meanwhile Kate is still confused about her feelings for Humphrey. Now she thinks that she is betraying her boyfriend, Garth, as well. On the other hand she has felt more happiness looking at Humphrey than being with Garth. Her struggle continues on throughout the night and she feels the impact in the morning. Also it seems that Humphrey is getting ready for track at his high school, but he knows trials aren't until Friday. He hopes to get in. He also feels very strongly towards Kate. Different from Kate though is that he doesn't deny or think too much about his feelings for her. Soon though Harold will get into Humphrey's way with Kate. However, much to Garth's consent, he is the one who splits Kate and him up. We resume with Humphrey in the morning just before he gets on the bus to go to his second day of school.**

 **It is a gloomy Tuesday morning in March, Humphrey is just stepping on the first step of the school bus. He pauses for a moment preparing himself for his second day at Jasper Jr./Sr. High.**

 ** **Humphrey's POV****

 **** **I paused for a moment on the steps. I exhaled slowly as I walked up into the bus. A couple of people yelled "hey." While others just completely ignored me. I glanced around and saw Kate gesturing for me to sit next to her. As I walked over to her I looked around for any familiar faces from yesterday. I didn't recognize anyone immediately so I gave up and sat next to Kate.I was getting myself situated into my seat when Kate started speaking to me. "Hi. How are you this morning?" "I'm fine thank you. How's your's?" I replied right back. "As good as ever." She finished her sentence but not her staring at me concernedly. "Humphrey, can I ask you something?" She asked in a serious tone. I smiled at her and responded. "You just did but go ahead anyway." She giggled at my response and for a second lost her serious note. "It's about sports." She paused, waiting to see if I would reply with anything. When I didn't she continued. "It's more about an individual sport minding you." I raised an eyebrow at her, intrigued about what she was saying. Before she could proceed with her talking I intercepted her by saying. "This is about track isn't it. How did you know I did track? I never told anyone outside of my family. And don't tell me that my brother told you." I stared furiously into Kate's eyes. Her eyes were an amber, but laced with fear. She responded with a shaky voice saying. "I-I-I ss-saw yo-you last night. You we-were prac-prac-practicing with your b-b-blocks." She looked absolutely terrified.**

 **I hugged her tightly, changing my voice and general body tone to more friendly. "Kate I'm not mad at you." Kate turned to look up to me. "Really?" She asked with a sniffle. "Yeah. I mean we are neighbors after all. If you didn't see what I did than I would have been surprised." I smiled at her again and hugged her tighter. I swear I heard her sigh in pleasure. For the rest of bus ride we didn't say anything. We were too embraced in our hug to matter. I dreaded when the bus got to school. I didn't want this moment to end, but like always all good things must come to an end.**

 **The bus finally came to a halt beside the school. When I went to get up I found I could no longer move. There was something weighing me down. I turned my head to look at what was prohibiting my movement. It was Kate, fast asleep on my arm. She was one of the most beautiful sites in the world, watching her sleep. I had to wake her up though. I hated doing this. I reached over with my unrestricted arm and patted her gently on her shoulder saying. "Kate it's time to wake up. We're at hell now. Shit I mean school." I always got those two words mixed up. Kate started to stir giving way to a yawn. I had to laugh when she yawned. "What's so funny?" She asked stretching, but not yet getting off my arm. "Your yawning." I simply replied "And Kate." She looked at me with sleepy eyes. "Could you please get off my arm?" Kate obliged and apologized for not doing so earlier. While we were getting off the bus Kate whispered in my ear from behind me. "You are very comfortable." I turned my head around only to get it playfully turned back by Kate. Both of us were out of the bus and now walking towards the school entrance. When we approached closer, we were met with a startling encounter.**

 **I felt the wind get knocked out of me as I bent over clutching my stomach. Before I could recover I felt someone shove me to the ground and heard my attacker say. "Stay down dip shit. Never flirt with my girlfriend again." I opened my eyes to see Garth standing over me about to hit me again, but while he was about to hit me someone caught his punch in mid strike and bent his arm around his back and he screamed in pain or shock.**

 **"** **Garth what's the first rule that I explained to you this year." My savior questioned firmly holding Garth's arm behind his back.**

 **"** **You're the king." Garth replied with tears in his eyes. I stood up to get a closer look at my savior, but he pushed me back down.**

 **"** **Well yes. You are correct. What's rule number two than?"**

 **"** **Never beat up a new kid without your permission." Garth was basically reduced to a helpless pup. The stranger threw Garth on the ground. He spat at him and told him to Garth was gone he turned to face me. I was still on the ground. Now that I got a closer look at him I noticed one big thing about him. He had a metal prosthetic hand. Once he was close enough he offered me his hand. I accepted it and he pulled me up and brought me into a hand shake.**

 **"** **Thanks for saving me." I said returning his hand shake.**

 **"** **Don't mention it. Garth's an ass anyway. But who am I to judge, names Johnny." He said back.**

 **"** **Nice name. Mines Humphrey." I said. He seemed to think about it and finally shook his head in approval.**

 **"** **Humphrey, I like it." Johnny then asked. "You are new here aren't you? I didn't just throw Garth off you for no reason. It was my turn to shake my head. "Well than nice to meet you." He took my hand and shook it again.**

 **"** **Can ask you a question?" I asked curious to know the answer.**

 **"** **You just did but go ahead." He motioned for me to continue.**

 **"** **Why did you save me back there. Pardon me saying but you don't look like the friendly saving type." I said holding my hand hoping he knew what I meant. He exhaled slowly, but before he could continue Kate came up to me in ugentsy yelling.**

 **"** **Humphrey oh my god are you okay? What happened? I didn't notice you fell behind I'm sorry…" Before she finished Johnny put his hand up in front of Kate stopping her questions.**

 **"** **He'll explain latter Kate." Johnny told her with a serious look. "Right now I need to talk to him so just give us a sec." Kate didn't heed his advice and I dreaded what was about to happen. "Now didn't I just say to give us a sec." Johnny said approaching Kate int a threatening way. "Give us a sec would you. Go gossip with your friends or whatever girls do these days."**

 **"** **What are you gonna do about it?" Kate asked getting up into his face causing Johnny to recoil back in surprise. 'This must not happen often for Johnny.' I thought.**

 **"** **What do you want me to do sweetheart." She cringed when he said sweetheart.**

 **"** **Say that word one more time and I'm going to be the one throwing your torn up carcass in the water when I'm done with you." Kate yelled in anger. Though I sensed that it was only building the deeper Johnny dug.**

 **"** **Come on, give us privacy…"**

 **Kate stopped him mid sentence with a warning. "Don't say it." But he continued on with it.**

 **"** **Sweetheart." He mocked. Kate eyes started to twitch and she started to jerk her head sideways. And before she snapped she said a single phrase:"I warned you."**

 ** **WARNING this is a fight scene. It will have blood involved and fighting between Kate and Johnny. If you don't want to read it, don't. But it may have some important information in it. ;)****

 **She quickly jabbed him in the face but stopped after the first hit. Johnny stumbled backwards with blood oozing from his nose. He used his finger on his real hand to check. When he looked back up his eyes were full of fire and rage. He screamed a war cry and charged for Kate but Kate just sidestepped out of the way causing Johnny to stumble a little. Kate still hadn't gone on the offensive yet. Johnny soon recovered himself and swung a deadly left hook towards her. Which she deflected spinning around smacking him in the face with the back of her hand. Johnny was dazed for a few seconds but managed to recover rather quickly. When he did he threw a fake right, witch Kate fell for, and did a quick jab to her face. It seemed though that Kate had actually facked him. While she looked like she was going to catch the fake she hit his side with a jab of her own. Her jab did enough damage to force Johnny to back up. Johnny put his hand up and bent over seeming like he had summited. This lowered Kate's defences for just long enough for him to try one last trick. He reached out with his metal hand and grabbed Kate's throat lifting her up in the process.**

 **Kate was gasping for air. But again, this was only a trick. While he was focusing on holding her throat and listening to her gasps he failed to notice her boot come up and smack him in his jewels. There was a crunching sound as her boot connected that made the crowd that had gathered around gasp. Johnny immediately let go of Kate and fell to the ground crying and sulking the pain. Everyone including me thought that kate would press her advantage for what he did, but she surprised everyone by walking towards me. I was shocked that she did that as I had my mouth a gape. Kate walked by shutting my jaw and grabbing me by the hand. She lead me to a secluded area with a bench and we sat down.**

 **"** **Wow!" I exclaimed she looked at me like she had just stolen a cookie but didn't want to admit it.**

 **"** **Anyway forget what happened back there." Kate said pointing back the way we had just come. "What happened that you were on the ground?"**

 **Wow was all I could say. Kate looked me with a "really" face I just responded with wow again.**

 **"** **Obviously we are getting nowhere with this conversation. If you want to talk later come find me after school." With that Kate kissed my cheek and patted my shoulder.**

 **"** **Wow." I said but this time a lot quieter and to myself. "I need to know how she did that." I heard the bell ring signaling that school had started. I got up and walked into the school with a blank expression on my face that would last throughout the day.**

 ** **Kate's POV****

 **I left Humphrey sitting on the bench looking bewildered by my earlier actions. I wasn't watching where I was going and I ran into someone. I quickly apologized and continued to walk towards my friends. "Hey." Hallie said as she waved to me. "Hey." I replied. I said hey to all the others (Tiffany, Jennet, and Meliana). They all replied back and we soon started to talk about the things we usually talk about. Until we got to the topic of me getting into a fight with a boy and winning.**

 **"** **How did you do it?" Jennet asked with shock visible beneath all her makeup. I wasn't sure I wanted to tell them. I changed my mind when they all started to stare and me. "Are all going to stare at me until I tell you?" I chuckled. They all shook their heads in unision. "Fffff. Fine. It all started when…" I proceeded to tell them about what had happened. Every now and then one of them would ask a question or gasp. "...And then I walked away, grabbed Humphrey, and tried to talk to him. He was too shocked to answer reasonably." They all had their mouths open when I finished except for Hallie who looked shocked. "God. Not you guys too." None of them answered as I glanced at each of them for a response. They all just stared off into space.**

 **"** **Damn." I thought to myself. "This is going to be a long ass day. I hope that I don't get into trouble." As if right on cue I saw the assistant principal walk around the corner with an angry beat red face.**

 ** **That's the end of this one. I wonder how Kate is so good at fighting. "I know. I know." Shut up. No you don't. Live, laugh, and love a little more each day. Who knows you might change someone's or everyone's life. And god bless those that were killed earlier this week in the Orlando shooting (50). Please help the world out and pick a person back up, don't kick them back down or beat them. Help them get back together. Jade out.****


	4. Dinner and Relations

**Finally an update. Enjoy. Stop reading my note and read all ready.**

Chapter 4:Dinner and relations

 **No one's POV**

The assistant principal walked right up to Kate and her friends. Kate tried to hide her face but it apparently didn't work. "Good evening ladies." She said surprisingly calm. If her face wasn't red you would swear she was in a good mood. "Good evening Ms. Taylor." Kate and her friends replied back. They all looked fine on the outside, but Kate was panicking on the inside. She had never once in her life gotten in trouble at school.

 **Humphrey's POV**

It was close to the end of the day and I was excited for tonight. I had so many questions to ask Kate. Seeing Kate fight like that shocked me. I knew she could take care of herself but damn. She has everything a guy could ever want. Why would she ever want to be with me. I was taken out of my daydream when someone snapped their fingers in front of my face. "Earth to Humphrey. Come in. This is your brother trying to reach you." I blinked a couple of times then turned my head to look up at him. He looked horrible. "School must have done shit to you." I commented pointing to his face.

"Nothing wrong with it." He said. I started to believe him until I realized that he was avoiding eye contact. Being who I was I couldn't help but speak up.

"Yeah, your face looks fine. Are you sure you're all right?" I said. He laughed and shook his head side to side.

"Oh Humphrey Humphrey. I'm fine it's you you should be worrying about." He never was a good one to change the topic away from him, but just this once I let it slide. "Now. You didn't forget about tonight did you?" He said raising his eyebrows. "Because I'm not going it will just be you and mom."

"No I didn't forget about tonight. I would ask you why but I can probably guess what you are going to do by yourself." I grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

"Oh grow up won't you I'm going to do that." He responded quite angrily but then calmed down saying. "You wouldn't even come close to guessing what I was going to do." Before I could think of a response he headed for his locker. I didn't even notice that school had ended. I got up, collected my things, and jogged to my locker.

 **Home**

The ride home wasn't too eventful. Besides the lack of silence it seemed normal. When we got home I immediately ran upstairs ,ignoring the loud noises it made, and picked out an outfit. I didn't have anything too fancy but I wanted to look good for this dinner. I wasn't trying to impress Kate's family mainly Kate in general. I selected a white undershirt with a black polo to cover it. I pulled out my black silk dress pants. They all brought back so many memories of my dad. I couldn't help but step back and admire my outfit I had laid out. A single tear fell down my cheek and I wiped it of. "Who would've thought that I was wearing this again. Hugh dad." I said to the heavens with a weak smile. I had a moment of pause both of not knowing what to do next and of respect to the dead. When I finally did figure out what I wanted to do next I could feel my stiffness in my muscles. I choose to get on my computer and play my favorite game EUIV. After several hours of playing I raged quit yelling. "How the fuck did Luxembourg conquer France, England, and Spain. Like that's fing possible." I pressed the power button and slammed my laptop shut.

"Hey! There will be no cursing in my house young man!" I heard my mom howl up the stairs. I couldn't help to cheer up from that because I knew that she cursed in every other sentence. I gazed out my window with my arms crossed still mad at what happened, and I realized that it was getting late. I confirmed this by looking at my phone (6:29). "I need to get in the shower." I thought to myself. "I should be getting ready." Even though the dinner was at 7:30 I didn't like to waste too much time. I stood up out of my chair and headed to the bathroom to take my shower and prepare for tonight. While I was in the shower I over heard Harold talking to my mom about not going to the dinner. Mom was talking pretty loudly so it wasn't hard to miss. In the end though I think mom gave in to Harold's request.

At about around 7:12 I was all set to go to the diner. Surprisingly though the time flew by when my mom shouted. "It's time to go. You better be down here in 30 seconds or less." From experience I knew not to keep her waiting. I walked out into the hallway to see Harold's door slightly open but dark inside. "Must've gone to bed." I thought while hearing the creaking coming from the stairs as I stepped on them. "It's about time you got here." Mom said once I was done the stairs. Her face didn't look to happy. "You're six and a half seconds late."

"Sorry grandma I didn't know you wanted to go to bingo so eagerly." I commented back with a partial grin. Meanwhile I opened the door and motioned for her to go first.

"I may be a grandma, but you are definitely more excited about this than I am." I blushed slightly and lost my grin. She was on to something. I didn't want her to go deeper though. She walked out the door only to pause and spin around with a grin of her own. "You do know that I do your laundry." Of course she went there.

"Mother. Please stop. You're not helping me right now." I was now blushing madly.

"For once I'll stop. Only because you asked nicely though and because I need a favor." The rest of the walk to Kate's was quiet. When we arrived at Kate's I knocked on the door. Only to get no answer. Mom just chuckled and pressed the doorbell. It played It's a small world. I couldn't help but chuckle at it, but then when someone answered the door I felt my jaw drop. Standing in front of me was Kate. She was dressed in a black dress that only went down to her mid thighs. I didn't know how long I stood there just staring at her. Kate eventually giggled which broke me out of my trance. "I think I'll leave you two." Mom said walking past Kate and into the great room. I just nodded not bothering to move my head away from Kate. The silence was finally broken when Kate spoke up.

"You look handsome." She said smiling ever so slightly.

"Thanks you do too. I mean… you look or are beautiful." I said in complete awe of her appearance. She seemed to shine with beauty.

She giggled again. 'That's good right.' "Thanks, I knew what you meant." I felt relieved but no less embarrassed. "Do you want to come in?"

"Do I have your permission?" I asked back. She furrowed her eyebrows in thought. She finally responded.

"Actually there is a price for admission into the house." Kate started to grin even larger now. I would do anything to keep her this happy. Before she could speak up I quickly put in.

"I'll do anything." 'Did I sound like an idiot there?' I felt a chill come over me. She could do anything she wanted. I agreed to do it.

"It shouldn't be too complicated for you to do." She said meeting my eyes with her beautiful amber ones. "All you have to do is…" 'Please don't be stupid or embarrassing.' I kept chanting over and over in my head while keeping my composure on the outside. "...Close your eyes and raise your arms up so they're perpendicular with your body."

"That's it." I simply replied. 'There has to be a trick.'

"That's it. You just do it until I tell you to stop." She seemed to be eager to get started. I shrugged my shoulders and did as she wanted. After 30 seconds I heard her say "okay." I lowered my arms and opened my eyes. I smiled hugely at what I saw in front of me. "What?" Kate asked blushing but smiling as well. I just shook my head and walked inside her house. I couldn't believe my eyes. Our houses looked exactly the same size on the outside, but it was actually twice as big.

"What the f…" "You like our house I see." A female voice said slightly to my right. "What's not to like." I simply stated looking at the one who just spoke. It seemed to be Kate's mom. I quickly composed myself and held out my hand saying. "You must be Kate's mother. I'm Humphrey." She accepted my hand shake and responded. "Eve. I know a lot about you Humphrey. Kate has been…" "Mom!" Kate yelled at Eve, taking her hand and leading her to a separate room. "Hold on dear we'll be right back." Eve shouted while she was practically being dragged against her will to an adjacent room. When the door closed I took a moment to examine my surroundings. This was the great room and it was great all right. It had everything that any normal great room would have; a tv, couch, some chairs, pictures, fireplace, and a baby grand piano in one corner. I secretly cried in my head. I knew that the brand (Steinway) was extremely expensive. I wanted to get a closer look to study it more in depth. Sadly Kate and her mother came back. Kate must've seen that I was checking out her piano. "Oh. I see that you found our piano." Kate's mother left into another room to do something. I didn't know what but it had to be important, she left in a hurry.

"It's amazing isn't it." She said again walking closer to me and the piano. "Yep I'd have to say that's it's the second most beautiful thing in this world." I said back flashing her a smile. "What's the first thing?" Kate questioned returning a smile of her own. I gazed right into her magnificent amber eyes and replied. "You Kate. You are the most beautiful, amazing person in the world. Words can't do you justice though." She looked shocked at first and turned away. 'Idiot. She probably thinks you're a weirdo. Or maybe worse.'

Kate turned back around without meeting eye contact and I noticed a single tear fall down her face. I gently wiped her tear off her cheek. "No need to cry. I'm sorry, but I meant every word of what I said." She met my eyes and embraced me tightly. It was so unexpected I was in total shock and didn't know what to do next. The only thing I could do was hug her back, so I did. We stood there for what only felt like a half of a second. Soon Kate pulled away with more tears in her eyes. "Kate, why are you crying?" She sniffled a little before answering. "You. It was what you sa-said to me just now." Before I could respond or comply a responsible answer Kate said again.

"Do you want to look at the piano." I grinned at her and replied chuckling. "Don't tease me now. Are you serious?" She shook her head "yes" and motioned over to see the piano. I walked over to it and hesitated. Kate had followed and while I hesitated she sat down on the bench and put her fingers on the keys. "Do you play any?" I inquired. She didn't look like she did because of her finger placements. Than again I have seen some play with flat fingers. "No but I used to take lessons when I was younger. Do you play any?" "As a matter of fact I do play. Even though I stopped taking lessons in 6th grade, I still sit down everyday at the keyboard and play for 15min to an hour." I responded back. Kate nodded her head turning her head back to the piano. "Would you like to try it out? I've never really heard someone with decent experience play before." I laughed at that and she seemed to have noticed. "What's so funny?" I shook my head side to side and said. "I'm not really that good at it. You would probably laugh at what I play." She gave me a doubtful expression and pulled me to sit next to her. I nervously looked at her and she gestured for me to start. I turn back to look at the piano and swallowed. I lifted my fingers up, placed them on the keys, and removed them. "Kate I can't do this." I stuttered out sweating like I had just run a mile. "It doesn't matter how well you play. We're good enough friends not to make fun of one-another." I grinned at her kind words. 'What did I ever do to deserve someone like you in my life?' "Now, come on don't keep me waiting." Kate said eagerly. I returned my attention back to the Steinway. I placed my fingers in their positions. Soon I started to play one of my favorite songs, Fur Elise.

 **Note: here is a video of what it sounds like if you want to listen to it.** **watch?v=WvWuco54FHg** **.**

I played with all my heart. I didn't want to mess up and I don't think I did. When I was finally done I looked over at Kate to see her in shock.

 **Kate's POV**

Humphrey had just finished playing Fur Elise, one of the songs that I could never learn to play years ago. I never knew he could do all this. When he was finished he looked over at me with that goofy grin. I couldn't help but stare into his icy blue eyes. "That was amazing. I didn't think you could play that well. I'm sorry if I ever doubt you again." His smile grew wider as he chuckled under his breath. I decided to ignore it and continue staring into his eyes. I got lost in his eyes, I could stare into them all day. Unfortunately it had to come to an end. Mom walked in and announced that dinner was ready. Humphrey was the first one to get up but I grabbed his arm. He turned back to gaze at me with concern in his eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked. I realized what I was doing and quickly let go. "Nothing sorry." I said back, my sounded like it was filled with guilt. He just smiled and responded. "Good I didn't want to see you hurt I. any way." 'He is always so concerned about others.' I want to test him to see how far he will go. I'll save that for another time though.

Humphrey and I soon arrived at the kitchen. I noticed that he was in awe of the place. He is correct the place is huge. We both took our respective seats next to each other. Surprisingly there wasn't much if any talking throughout the whole dinner. It was probably because dad was mad at one of his coworkers but he didn't want to talk about it. Throughout us all eating every now and then I felt Humphrey brush my hand with his. I wasn't complaint but it felt different, a good different. Once we were all through and through I excused myself and Humphrey joined me. My parents and Humphrey's mom were talking about politics and that stuff. I didn't really like that sort of thing and neither did Humphrey. I dragged Humphrey up to my room because I have a feeling he wants an explanation for what happened at school. When we got to my room I could tell that Humphrey was even impressed with it as well. Soon however, Humphrey did ask the inevitable.

"How did you know how to fight at school? And what was that you were doing? The whole time you tricked him and countered him. You never went on the offencive." I exhaled sharply and sat down on my bed. Humphrey joined next to me. "It's a long story." I said. He didn't seem to like that answer. "I have time." I sighed and thought. "But how much time." "I don't know." I said. "If it's to personal you don't have to tell me. I'll let it drop." He looked like he meant what he said, but now I wanted to tell him. In a way I felt we would be more connected. "No. I'll tell you." His eyes were big like a curious pup wanting to know where he came from.

I'm going to start at the very beginning. _When I was a little girl at about 5 I met my mom's brother, Sam. He was an amazing uncle, he acted just like my parents and took care of me. Once at around 9 I had to stay at his place for an entire year because my parents wanted to travel the world, but they also wanted me to learn coupe without them. I learned many things about sam that no one, not even his siblings and parents knew. He knew karate. But he wasn't just a regular mo joe in karate. He tutored under Bruce Lee and later Jackie Chan. When I found out about that he didn't punish me he offered me a choice. Would I want to take karate and learn under him, or did I want to tell the whole family about it. I choose the first choice._

"Since then he has been teaching me about karate. Until he recently died this past year."I felt myself starting to tear up. While I wiped my tears away I noticed that Humphrey was sitting and staring athis hands. He didn't seem to be doing anything. I reached over to touch him and he grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I let out a small involuntary yelp.

"Kate." He said not bothering to move anything but his mouth. "I remember."

 **Sorry to end on a cliffhanger, but I had to get this chapter finished. Unfortunately I don't think I'll be able to update most of the time. I have robotics from 7:00am-12:00pm and then I have band from 5:00pm-9:00pm. I'll try to type but it takes an hour to get to both, so that means I only have about 4 ½ hours to type. That isn't including eating or practicing my music on the off hand. I will promise though that I'll have another update before 7/1/2016. As always live, laugh, and love a little more each day. Jade out.**


	5. 0Explanation and stuff0

**Author's note: There is a lot of explaining to do... To start off with I am sorry to anyone/everyone who is waiting for this story to be updated. I haven't looked at this story in two years, and I don't know if I'm going to continue it. But it is late at the time that I'm writing this so I could be wrong. I will look at the story soon though, and I will try to answer questions that anyone has. But I am busy with marching band stuff and I have practice everyday. However, I do have free time (it being summer break and all). Anyway I hope that I do figure out everything and possibly get this story up and running again. And again if you have any questions, feel free to ask me.**


End file.
